Jak Themesongs
by Kiara Jaks Lil Sis
Summary: Okay well the title says all and yah it's finished. Not working on it anymore so yah read and enjoy. NOTE: All characters are not here because it was hard to find some for the remaining. Go to profile to find out more.
1. Tess Jak Ashlein and Jinx

Well here are Theme Songs for some of the Jak characters. I say some becase not all are here.

I really would aperciate if you gave me ideas for the other peoples. Thank You and Enjoy!

You can look up these songs if you want to hear them. If you haven't already.

Jak-Song Title:Breaking The Habit

Artist:Linkin Park

Song Lyrics:Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_[Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_[Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_[Bridge:_  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_[Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_[Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_[Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Tess

Song:Because I'm a Blonde

Artist:Julie Brown

Lyrics:

**Because I'm a blonde I don't have to think, I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks  
Don't have to worry if I'm getting a man if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
**

I see people working and it just makes me giggle,  
cause I don't have to work, I just have to giggle  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D  
Cause I'm a blond don't you wish you were me?

I never learned to read and I never learned to cook  
Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me, but I have this philosophy, "So what?"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah

I see girls without dates and I feel so sorry for them cause whenever  
I'm around, all the men ignore 'em  
Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah  
Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah

They say to make it you need talent and ambition, well I got a tv show, and this is my audition;  
Umm. . . okay. . . what was it?. . . ummm don't tell me. . . oh, yeah, okay "Duck Magnum, duck!"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah

I took an IQ test and I flunked it of course, I can't spell BW but I got a Porsche  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-I-N-D  
Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?

I just want to say that being chosen as this month's Miss August is  
like a compliment I'll remember for as long as I can.  
Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA but my goal is  
to become a veterinarian cause I love children  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah

Girls think I'm snotty and maybe its true  
With my hair and body, you would be too  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L- . . . I don't know!

Ashlein

Song:One of the boys

Artist:Gretchen Wilson

Song Lyrics:I can do most anything a man can do  
I can hold my liquor with the best of you  
Even take your money in a game of pool  
Yeah, I'd kick your butt if I wanted to  
I don't mind when people cuss in front of me  
Truth is I don't blush that much at anything  
But I still got this little girl inside of me  
That likes to be treated like a queen

Chorus:

I know I don't act much like a lady  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys

God knows I ain't ever been teh clingy type  
Looking for a man to make it all alright  
But I don't mind admitting sometimes late at night  
Well I need someone to hold me tight

Repeat Chorus:

And I know I don't act much like a day  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys

Jinx

Song:The Joker

Artist:Steve Miller Band

Lyrics:Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me maurice  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love

People talk about me, baby  
Say Im doin you wrong, doin you wrong  
Well, dont you worry baby  
Dont worry  
Cause Im right here, right here, right here, right here at home

Cause Im a picker  
Im a grinner  
Im a lover  
And Im a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

Im a joker  
Im a smoker  
Im a midnight toker  
I sure dont want to hurt no one

Im a picker  
Im a grinner  
Im a lover  
And Im a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

Im a joker  
Im a smoker  
Im a midnight toker  
I get my lovin on the run  
Wooo wooooo

Youre the cutest thing  
That I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Ooo-eee baby, Ill sure show you a good time

Cause Im a picker  
Im a grinner  
Im a lover  
And Im a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

Im a joker  
Im a smoker  
Im a midnight toker  
I get my lovin on the run

Im a picker  
Im a grinner  
Im a lover  
And Im a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

Im a joker  
Im a smoker  
Im a midnight toker  
I sure dont want to hurt no one

Wooo woooo

People keep talking about me baby  
They say Im doin you wrong  
Well dont you worry, dont worry, no dont worry mama  
Cause Im right here at home

Youre the cutest thing I ever did see  
Really love your peaches want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Come on baby and Ill show you a good time


	2. Daxter Keria Erol and Veiger

Hey peoplw I'm back and here are some more people's themesongs tell me

and give me idea's and feedback thank you.

Daxter

Song-Grow Up

Artist-Simple Plan

Lyrics:This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you'd better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I wont change  
So you'd better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
No I Don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

**Erol**

Song: There Coming to take me away

Artist: Dr.Demento

Lyrics:Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!!!

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT???  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh??  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!!! And...

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!!!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!!!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... (fade out)

Hey, buddy!  
Yes officer..  
You a head?  
No, but I'm catching up, ha ha ha...

**Keria**

Song: Shut Up and Drive

Artist: Rhianna (Not My Idea)

I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you´re the one, step into my ride.  
I´m a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead

So if you feel it let me know, know, know.  
Come on now what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive

I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac.  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle what´s under my hood.  
You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would.

So when you're ready let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five.  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive

You play that game, got what I got  
Get it get it, don't stop, It's a sure shot  
Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't need to worry, so step inside  
And ride, ride, ride, drive, drive, drive ...

So if you feel it let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five.  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive 

**Veager**

Song: U.G.L.Y

Artist:Daphane and Celeste

Lyrics:OK! I'm a cheerleader now!  
[Chorus  
U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly [X4

I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do.

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truch run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

You're ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2

What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH  
(So funny)

You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
Yo mama says you ugly -  
You ugly!

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2

Get busy [X9  
Yo mam says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mam says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mam says your ugly  
Get busy  
Your ugly!

U.U.U.U.  
Now I feel like blondie

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2

Quasimodo  
Camel breath  
Squarehead  
Ugly!

Chicken legs  
Pig face  
Chin like bubba  
Ugly!

Fish lips  
Toad licker  
Poindexter  
Ugly!

Spaghetti arms  
Limp butt  
Freak shown -ugly!

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X1

U.G.L.Y -You could make an onion cry

U.G.L.Y -Like an alien chased by the F.B.I. 

U.G.L.Y [X6  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly


	3. Seem Torn Young Jak and Krew

Yah it's part 3 merry candi day! YAh I know that's not a holiday but in my world it is!REMEMBER:I own nothing notta zip not the characters or the song lyrics or the artist!Thank You to Yasu 13 for helping me out with Seem your the best!

* * *

**Seem**

Artist:Aly & AJ

Song:Do you beleive in magic?

Lyrics:Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?  
_[repeat_

* * *

Torn

Artist:Linkin Park

Song:Forgotten

Lyrics:From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
_[Chorus x2_

There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again

_[Chorus x1_

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again

_[Chorus x2_

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you  
_[x7_

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
_[x2_

**

* * *

****Young Jak**

Artist: Aly & AJ

Song:Walking on sunshine (Chorus only)

sorry I jipped you guys but this is the only part that really describes him.

Lyrics:I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

* * *

**Krew**

Artist:Weird AL Yankovic

Song: Fat

Lyrics:Your butt is wide, well mine is too  
Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you  
The word is out, better treat me right  
'Cause I'm the king of cellulite  
Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right

My zippers bust, my buckles break  
I'm too much man for you to take  
The pavement cracks when I fall down  
I've got more chins than Chinatown

Well, I've never used a phone booth  
And I've never seen my toes  
When I'm goin' to the movies  
I take up seven rows

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
Don't you call me pudgy, portly or stout  
Just now tell me once again who's fat

When I walk out to get my mail  
It measures on the Richter scale  
Down at the beach I'm a lucky man  
I'm the only one who gets a tan  
If I have one more pie a la mode  
I'm gonna need my own zip code

When you're only having seconds  
I'm having twenty-thirds  
When I go to get my shoes shined  
I gotta take their word

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds  
Lemme tell you once again who's fat

If you see me comin' your way  
Better give me plenty space  
If I tell you that I'm hungry  
Then won't you feed my face

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
Woo woo woo, when I sit around the house  
I really sit around the house

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know, you know, you know, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And you know all by myself I'm a crowd  
Lemme tell you once again

You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, you know, hoo  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And the whole world knows I'm fat and I'm proud  
Just tell me once again who's fat

* * *

Yah here's the end of this one. As you know I'm still looking for advice!! HELP!!!!!!!! 


	4. Rayn Razer Vin and Kor

Yah this is chapter 4! SO here they are and thank you yasu 13 for the idea again. Oh and peoles please read my other stories and when you do reveiw I would really aperciate it. PWEASE? and if you don't Razer will cry and

you don't want that now do you?

**Rayn**

Song: Glamorous

Artist: Fergie

Lyrics:If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

[B-Section:  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

[chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

[Verse:  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things dont mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the moovie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
Im not clean, Im not pristine  
Im n queen, Im no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drivethrough, raw as Hell  
I dont care, Im still real  
No matter how many records I seel  
After the show or after the grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

[B-section then chorus

[Ludacris:  
Im talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jelous  
Half a million for the stones  
Takin trips from here to Rome  
So If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

[B-section + chorus x2

[Verse:  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I dont want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cuz i remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so, he let his daugther know. [x3

**Razer**

Song: I'm Too Sexy

Artist: Right Said Fred

Lyrics: I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Loves going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

I'm too sexy for Milan

To sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car

Too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat

What you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yah

I shake my littlt touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my...

Too sexy for my...

Too sexy for my...

Cuz I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat

Poor Pussy

Poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going too leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

(Before anyone asks the answer is no)

**Vin**

Song: White and Nerdy

Artist: Werid AL Yankovic

Lyrics:They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon(in part)

They see me roll on my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy[White & Nerdy lyrics on like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need a code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog (yo)  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me get freaky

I'm nerdy in the extreme  
Im Whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard was  
"Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin', they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

**Kor**

Song:Mr.Grinch

Artist:Dr.Seuss

Lyrics:You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Grinch.

I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch.

Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crockodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch.

The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."

You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
With moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch.

Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch.  
With a nauseaus super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool  
sandwich  
With arsenic sauce.

Well that's the 4th one I hopes you like and if you don't then Like I said your gonna make Razer cry.

So see yah!


End file.
